


Запахи

by fandom_Metropolis_2018, MasterIota



Series: Драббл от R до NC-17 [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:59:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metropolis_2018/pseuds/fandom_Metropolis_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Кара ждет, что Лена вытеснит Алекс из ее памяти.





	Запахи

Кожа Лены пахнет мятной тревогой, хорошей водой и искусственным холодом кондиционеров — Кара прячет лицо в ложбинке между ее грудей и дышит, медленно и глубоко. Лена перебирает ее волосы. Иногда уверенно, дразняще оттягивает пряди, как будто предлагая: подними голову. Кара водит носом из стороны в сторону, чуть слышно смеется, добавляя в дыхание холода, и снова замирает.

Она ждет, пока запах Лены станет густым, как облако, потеплеет от возбуждения, вытеснит терпкую сладость черешни, порох и то, чему на Земле нет названия. «Алекс», — думает Кара. Лена гладит ее по шее, с нажимом проводит вдоль позвоночника, слегка цепляет ногтями кожу.

Они договорились: никаких отметин. Так им обеим удобнее. Лене не нужны вопросы по поводу личной жизни, Каре не нужно объяснять ей, почему следы их ночей исчезают так быстро. Очень, очень практично — Кара вздыхает и сдвигается чуть ниже, целуя Лену в солнечное сплетение и чувствуя, как пальцы в ее волосах слегка сжимаются в ответ.

Это тело не похоже на тело Алекс — не поддается ее касаниям с идеальной, доверчивой точностью. Эта бледная кожа нежнее, чувствительнее: Лена ойкает, стоит Каре прихватить ее зубами — ойкает и дергает ее за волосы.

— Извини, — бормочет Кара, прижимаясь к розовеющему отпечатку губами. — Извини.

Она поднимает голову, чувствуя движение, и через секунду лицо Лены — полукружья высоких бровей, растрепанные волосы, мягко приоткрытый рот — оказывается так близко, что в горле у Кары мгновенно встает ком.

Лена очень красивая. Лена очень нежная. Лена заслуживает намного, намного большего. Лена прижимается губами к ее губам в коротком поцелуе, сердитом и немного взволнованном, как будто спрашивая: что с тобой?

Кара отвечает ей — проводя ладонями по гибкой худой спине, отрываясь от сладких губ, чтобы поцеловать в щеку и в кончик носа, смахивая с виска пару капелек пота.

С ней все в порядке.

Лена улыбается, вновь откидываясь на подушки, и Кара думает об этой улыбке, покрывая поцелуями ее грудь, слегка сжимая между пальцами один сосок и щелкая языком по другому. 

Ей наконец не нужно смотреть сквозь кожу Лены, чтобы увидеть, где нервные окончания проходят вплотную к коже. Руки вспоминают сами: с правой стороны под ребрами — Лена издает нежный, высокий звук, и ее кровь начинает течь быстрее, треугольник родинок над пупком — стон Лены смешивается с щекотным смешком, левое бедро, перечеркнутое розовым отпечатком резинки.

Здесь, внизу, запах Лены становится почти осязаемым. Наверное, для них обеих — Кара проводит пальцами в паре миллиметров над ее кожей, и Лена стонет, снова запуская пальцы в ее волосы.

— Все хорошо, — шепчет Кара.

В ее дыхании прорывается привычный холод: Лена резко стискивает бедра, тяжело, возбужденно стонет — на секунду ее голос кажется Каре голосом Алекс, и она отчаянно, неловко смеется, склоняясь к паху Лены и прижимаясь губами к горячим складкам.

Все кажется ей таким правильным — когда Лена стонет, подаваясь навстречу ее языку, когда пальцы сжимаются в ее волосах, когда Лена, дрожа, заставляет ее перевернуться на спину и развести ноги, когда ее саму накрывает оргазм.

Но, закрывая глаза, прижимаясь носом к плечу Лены и вдыхая прохладный запах, Кара не может отделаться от мысли: как это было бы — проваливаться в расслабленную, пропахшую сексом дрему рядом с Алекс.


End file.
